Niley Forever and Always
by nothingbuttrouble202
Summary: Niley One shot! Ejnoy!  What happened to 'Forever and Always? Does it always last?


"I love you." Miley said resting her head against her boyfriend Nick's shoulder.

"I love you too, and to prove my love I got you something." He said turning to her.

"You don't need to prove anything."

"But I want the world to know."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked confused. Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a sterling silver band, then got on his knees. Miley's heart stopped.

"What's this?"

"Don't worry it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. This is my promise to love you forever and always."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Nick it's beautiful." Miley said taking the ring.

"It's engraved."

She looked inside and saw the words 'Forever and Always' She passionately kissed him. "Forever and always."

"Nick. What was so important that you had to drag me about from Demi's party?" Miley asked following Nick outside to the porch.

"There's something I've been trying to tell you all day." He said nervously.

Miley could see he was nervous. "You know you can tell me anything. I love you." she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't." He whispered. This made Miley step back.

"What?"

"I don't love you anymore." He couldn't even look at her.

"What happened? You seemed to love me yesterday."

"Well I don't now!" He snapped.

"I just don't understand."

"I'm sorry but it's over." Nick wouldn't even look at her.

"Then I guess I don't need this anymore." She said taking the ring he had given her off her finger and putting it on the table near him, because he still refused to look at her, and went back into the party.

"Oh there you are Miley!" Demi said coming up to her.

"Here I am." She said with a fake smile.

"Where's Nick?"

"Outside I think. But listen, sorry I have to leave early."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just need to go."

"Miley!" Demi yelled after her.

Miley got to her car and let the tears pour down her face. He broke her heart. What changed all of the sudden? Was there someone else? She got herself together and left Demi's house. She got home and went straight to her room. Her parents tried to get her to talk to them and come out but she refused, the pain was too much to bear.

"Okay, it's time to talk. What happened? Your parents said you haven't come out of your room since my party. " Demi said barging in her room Sunday morning.

"Leave me alone." Miley said putting her pillow over her head.

"No. You need to tell me what's going on with you!"

"Nick dumped me!"

Demi was shocked. "What?"

"He dumped me at your party. Told me he didn't love me anymore."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." She said wrapping her arms around Miley.

Miley quietly cried into her friends shoulder.

"What am I going to do come Monday?"

"You are going to stay strong. You don't need him. If he doesn't see the girl he once was mad for then he's crazy."

"I just wish I knew what happened."

Demi hugged her again and stayed with her the rest of the day.

This was a year ago. But things are better now.

"You and Nick are coming to my party tonight right Selena?" Demi asked.

"Yes we are." Selena said with a smile.

"Great! I hope this party goes well!"

"Why wouldn't it?" Selena said laughing.

"Well-"

But she was interrupted by Selena shouting "Nick!"

"Hi Selena." He said with a fake smile.

Selena kissed him enthusiastically, but he didn't seem into it.

"Demi was just asking if we were going to her party tonight." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh right."

"Nice to see you Nick. It's been a while." Demi said crossing her arms over her chest.

"How are things?" He asked. But they both knew he was really asking how Miley was.

"Things are great." And that was her saying Miley was great.

"Oh. Good." He said trying to seem happy.

Then there was silence. Not long after, Miley entered the school, only she wasn't alone.

"Miley!" Selena exclaimed

She looked over and instantly found his eyes. But broke away instantly and walked over to her friends hand in hand with a new guy.

"Hi guys." Miley said

"Who's your friend?" Selena asked

Miley blushed and wrapped her arms around the guys waist. "This is my boyfriend Liam. Liam this is my friend Selena, and her boyfriend Nick."

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you!" Selena said hugging her.

"Thanks." Miley said smiling. She could feel Nick's eyes on her.

"You guys are coming to my party tonight right?" Demi asked

"I don't know Demi." Miley said going back to Liam.

"Aw why not? Please? You said you would!"

"I said maybe."

"Liam help me out here."

He chuckled. "I think we should go."

"Really?"

"It sounds fun." He said tightening his grip on her waist

"Fine." She said smiling

"Besides tonight would be perfect to give you your gift."

Miley stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"You'll see tonight." He said before kissing her sweetly and walking away.

"Oh this is exciting! I wonder what it is." Selena said squeezing Miley's hand.

She didn't really know how to respond, or what to think. Then the bell rang for school to start.

"Oh. Time for class see you at lunch." Selena said turning to Nick. She leaned to kiss his lips but he turned his head and she only kissed his cheek, and then left confused. Demi left with her leaving Nick and Miley alone.

"Hi Smiley."

"No one's called me that in a long time." Miley said as they made their way down the hall. Their first classes were near each other.

"How come?"

"Well I think you were really the only who ever actually called me that."

"I guess that's true."

"I guess I'll see you tonight." Miley said stopping in front of her classroom.

"I guess you will." Nick said looking into her eyes. Miley's heart ached. She still loved Nick. She knew it was over and she had accepted it a long time ago but she knew she always would love him. I mean doesn't everyone hold a place in their heart for their first real love?

"Bye Nick." She said before turning toward the door. But he caught her hand and stopped her. Miley turned to him confused.

"What?"

He opened his mouth but then shut it again. "Nothing." Nick said dropping her hand and walking away. "What's going on with him?" Miley thought to herself.

"So how are things with you and Liam?" Demi asked later that night at her party. Miley looked across the room at Liam who was talking to some of this other friends.

"Things are good."

"You seem happy. Well happier."

"He's a good guy."

"Are you ladies talking about me?" Liam asked walking up to them and wrapping his arm around Miley's waist.

"How did you know?" Miley asked smiling.

"Lucky guess. But I think you forgot to mention that I am an extremely sexy man."

"Oh how silly of me not the mention that." She said laughing. Then she saw Selena walking in their direction, but with tears in her eyes.

"Selena. What's wrong?" I asked grabbing her hand to stop her.

"Nick and I broke up." She cried pulling me into a hug. Miley instantly flashed back to the night Nick broke up with her.

"What happened?" Demi asked confused. "You guys were fine earlier today."

"We were outside looking up at the stars and I turned to him and told him I loved him but he said he didn't feel the same way." She said still clutching on to Miley.

"I'm sorry Selena." Miley said

"I just don't get it. We've been dating ten months. Why doesn't he love me too?"

"You can't help who you love sometimes." Miley said

"Will you go talk to him?"

"Me? Why?" Miley asked confused.

"Because you know him so much better than I do. Maybe you can find out why he doesn't love me back." Selena said looking up at her with big, wet eyes.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Come on. Please?"

Miley sighed. "Fine. Where is he?"

"I think he's still outside."

She pulled herself away from Selena's arms and headed toward the porch.

"Do you just have a thing for breaking up with girls on Demi's porch?" Miley asked walking up to Nick, who was leaning against the railing.

"I didn't break up with her, she ended it."

"Only because you didn't say those three words back to her."

"Well I wasn't going to lie."

"She's really upset."

"I didn't mean to hurt her." He said bowing his head.

"Well what did you expect to happen?"

"I don't know."

"Right."

"Why does it even matter to you?" He asked turning and facing Miley.

"She asked me to come and ask you why."

"Why what? Why I don't love her?"

She nodded.

"Because I just don't." He said turning back away from her. But right as he was going to say more Liam came out to them.

"There you are cutie." He said quickly kissing her lips. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just talking to Nick."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about what happened with you and Selena. Real shame."

"Thanks man." Nick said.

"Anyways, Miley it's time for your gift." Liam said taking her hand and leading her back into the party.

"What is it Liam?" Miley asked confused.

"Miley. We've been together a while now and I know this seems sudden but I want you to run away with me." He said holding her hands.

"What? Are you crazy? What about school? What about our friends? And family? We can't just pick up and leave."

"Miley. I'm crazy about you, please. Let's get into an independent study program and go away for a while."

"I don't know Liam."

He then took a velvet box out of his jacket pocket. "Let this bracelet be a symbol of my feelings for you."

Miley could feel Nick's eyes on her. She didn't know exactly what to do. This was all too much.

"Liam, I-" She started.

"Before you answer, please, I want you to know that I would do anything for you and I think this would be good for us."

She really had no reason to say no to him. I mean she really liked Liam. What was she waiting for? "Okay." She said quietly.

"You will?" Liam asked excited.

She nodded and smiled. He picked her up and twirled her around, then put her down and put the bracelet on her wrist. "When do we leave?" she asked smiling.

"I already got everything worked out with our parents, we leave tomorrow morning."

Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard then rested her forehead against his. "You're crazy you know that?" She laughed.

"Crazy for you."

They quickly kissed again and then he was off to share the good news with his friends. She made her way through the crowd and back outside.

"Don't." A voice spoke behind her. She was shocked to see Nick when she turned around.

"What?"

"Don't go with him." He said getting closer.

"Why not?" Miley asked confused.

"Because you don't love him."

"Excuse me? You don't know anything." She was getting angry. He quickly came to her and pulled her close to him. "I know you don't. I can see it in your eyes."

"Maybe I don't yet, but I could. Maybe this trip is just what I need."

"You still love me."

"You're full of it." Miley said trying to push him away. But he wouldn't let her go. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. At first she tried to resist but then gave in and kissed him back. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers then whispered "I never stopped loving you."

"I can't do this." Miley said stepping away from him.

"Please."

"No. You broke my heart once and I can't have it happen again. Not when I can avoid it. You ended it. You're the one who let me go. Why should I believe you? You told me you didn't love me anymore." Miley yelled.

"I lied." He yelled back.

"Why would you do that too me?"

"Because I had feelings for Selena! And it was killing me inside. It wasn't fair to you. It was the only thing I could think of."

"You're a jerk. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You had feelings for my friend but you still loved me? Yet you let me go so you could be with her instead?"

"I'm sorry! It just wasn't fair to you. Besides I didn't plan for it to happen."

"It doesn't matter. I'm with Liam, and I'm going away with him. There's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind." Miley said before going back into the house.

"I can't believe you're leaving me." Demi said hugging Miley at the air port the next morning.

"It's only going to be for a few weeks. I'll be back before you know it." Miley said taking her suitcase out of the back of her car.

"Come on Miley, we don't want to miss our flight." Liam said waiting.

"Just give me a minute. Will you go check us in?"

"Sure, but hurry."

"So what happened with you and Nick last night?" Demi asked when Liam was far enough away so he couldn't hear her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two on my porch."

"It was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Well it was nothing." Miley said annoyed.

"Miley I'm not stupid. I know you still have feelings for him."

"So what if I do? He was my first love. But he was also my first heartbreak. I have Liam and I'm about to go away with him. I don't need any lingering feelings that mean nothing to get in the way of something good I have. You know how long it took me to truly be happy again. Why should I throw that all away on the reason I was sad in the first place?"

"I think Liam is a great guy and I'm glad you're happier but you were happiest with Nick and you know it. I've never seen you so happy with someone when you were with him. Not even when you're with me. And I know he still loves you too."

"I'm done having this conversation about Nick." She said before heading into the building.

"Wait! Please!" Demi yelled after her. Miley stopped but didn't turn around.

"After Nick broke up with you and you left I went and talked to him."

"What?" She asked turning around.

"He told me why."

"And you never said anything too me?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was best that he broke things off but Miles, you should have seen how torn up and horrible he felt. He really thought he was doing you a favor. He wasn't planning on getting together with Selena it just happened. She made the move on him and he went with it."

"No. You couldn't have known. I told you the next day." She still couldn't believe what Demi was telling her.

"I lied. I know I shouldn't have but I didn't want to hurt you anymore than you already were. He's really never stopped loving you. He thought being with Selena was better but when she said 'I love you' I think that's what made him truly see that you're the one for him."

"This is too much."

"Miley please. At least talk to him. I'm not saying you have to forgive him and go back to him but you can't leave with Liam when you're heart is telling you too stay."

"I'll see you in a few weeks." Miley said before walking away again.

"I thought you were going to leave me here." Liam said smiling when Miley found him.

"It was just hard saying goodbye to my best friend." She lied. She didn't want to tell him that she almost really did leave him there.

"I'm sure. But I'm glad you're coming with me. I love you."

Miley froze. He had never said those words to her before. She was hoping he wouldn't. She knew he did, or at least thought he did but she didn't feel the same. She wanted to more than anything but Nick was still haunting her thoughts and heart. "Liam-"

"Don't say anything. I just needed to say it. I know you don't feel the same but I know you could." He said putting his hand on her cheek. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Liam you are a great guy and I'm lucky to have you but-"

"But now you're having second thoughts about going away with me."

She could only nod. Liam kissed her lips lightly. "It's okay. I get it. I sprung this on you."

Miley stepped back from him. "I can't go with you."

"That's okay. We can stay." Liam said getting his suitcase and starting to move. But she stopped him. "No. You should still go. I can see how much you want to go. Don't let me stop you."

"But the point of this trip was to be with you." He said taking a step closer. But Miley took a step back. "I know but this would still be good for you."

"Are you trying to get rid of me or something?"

"No. I just think it would be good for you. I know how much you love to travel."

"What's going on Miley?"

Before she could say anything she heard a voice shouting her name from behind her. She turned and was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"You can't do this. I can't let you go without a fight." Nick said. He seemed out of breath like he had been running.

"Nick-"

"No let me talk. I know what I did was wrong and you have every right to hate me but please don't run off with him. Please."

"Nick I-"

"Oh. I get it now. It all makes sense." Liam said

"No Liam it's not what you think."

"It's okay Miley. I get it. I can see he really loves you, and I can see you love him too. I want you to be happy and if it's him who makes you happy then I don't want to get in the way of that."

Miley couldn't help tear up. She knew she was hurting him and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. She lightly pressed her lips to his. "I'm sorry."

He grabbed my hand, squeezed it lightly and nodded then walked over to the boarding gate.

"I'm sorry Miley." Nick said lightly resting his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and faced him. "For what?"

"For breaking you two up, I just didn't want to lose you."

"I was breaking up with him anyways."

Nick looked confused. "You were?"

"I was."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah. We need to talk." Miley said taking his hand and leading him over to the seats.

"I know what I did was wrong and that I hurt you greatly but I am really sorry."

Miley looked down at her hands. She had dreamed of this moment since he broke up with her. But now that it was really happening. "Nick, it's obvious I still love you, I mean I just gave up the chance to run away with a guy I really cared for. But are you sure we can really be in a relationship again? I mean you really hurt me."

Nick got down on his knees and pulled something out of his pocket. At first she didn't know what it was, but when he held it up to her face she knew exactly what it was. "You kept it." Miley managed to say.

"I couldn't get rid of it. It was the only thing I had left of you."

Miley felt tears come down her face and wrapped her arms around Nick who was still kneeing on the ground. "I still can't believe this."

"Miley I'm in love with you. I've always been. This ring is still the symbol of how much I love you." He said putting it on my finger where I used to wear it every day, every night, all the time for three years. Miley pressed her lips against his and kissed him the way she had dreamed about doing for the year they were apart. She wasn't sure if they would last forever but she knew that they weren't done yet and that this was their time.

The End


End file.
